Vehicle accidents are an accepted part of life. In racing car or motorbike rally situations certain conditions may contribute to accidents or increase the seriousness of accidents. It is common for vehicles travelling at high speeds and/or in close proximity to have serious accidents or near misses because there is no warning system which can be activated quickly enough for the vehicles following behind.
In addition to warning of hazards for vehicles, drivers and event managers engaged in motorsport rally events or the like may benefit from receiving other data about road conditions and relevant safety factors.
A number of diverse proposals have been put forward for vehicle safety warning systems such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,426,706, 6,587,043, 7,679,499, 7,557,693, US patent applications No. 2010/0066562 and 2008/0100428 and UK patent application No. 2204435. None of these, however, provides an entirely satisfactory accident warning system particularly in the situations contemplated above.
The above references to and descriptions of prior proposals or products are not intended to be, and are not to be construed as, statements or admissions of common general knowledge in the art.